Enter the Dragons, Part 2
"Enter the Dragons", Part 2 is the 13th episode of the animated series [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003)]] so-called "Lost Season", which takes place after Season 4 of the series but aired after its sequel Fast Forward. Characters Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Ancient One (David Chen) *Foot Clan **Karai (Karen Neill) **Dr. Chaplin (Zachary Mastoon) **Foot Ninja (Flashback only) *Tengu Shredder (Scottie Ray) **Zombie Foot Ninja **Re-animated Foot Soldiers **Kappa Tengu *Ninja Tribunal **Chikara-Shisho (Zan) **Juto-Shisho (Marc Thompson) **Kon-Shisho (David Zen Mansley) **Hisomi-Shisho *Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **Faraji Ngala (David Moo) **Tora Yoshida (David Chen) **Joi Reynard (Rebecca Soler) **Adam McKay (Britton Herring) *Hamato Yoshi (Eric Stuart) Secondary Characters * Earth Protection Force ** Agent Bishop (David Zen Mansley) ** Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) * Purple Dragons ** Hun (David Zen Mansley) ** Ruffington (Marc Diraison) ** Vang * Justice Force ** Ananda ** Silver Sentry (Terence Archie) ** Metal Head (Wayne Grayson) ** Chrysalis ** Tsunami ** Nobody (Sean Schemmel) ** Raptarr (Marc Diraison) ** Nanobot Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Splinter: We have fought many battles before. But the one ahead of us is for nothing less than the fate of the entire planet! The original Shredder has risen, and he has turned New York City into a dark citadel that swarms with his vile minions. It is here that the fate of the world will be decided. It is here, that the final confrontation has begun. Leonardo: ATTACK! Splinter: Fighting alongside my sons are the forces we have gathered. Miraculously, the Acolytes have returned to fight for the cause. The Justice Force, our stalwart ally, is here as well. The hour is so desperate, that even former enemies are with us. Stockman and Bishop, Hun and the Purple Dragons, along with Chapman and his magic weaponry. We fought our way into the Shredder's chamber, but alas, the Dark One was able to repel even this mighty alliance. Tengu Shredder: We require a larger arena! Splinter: The Shredder transported all of us, and my sons and I were separated leaving me deeply troubled, for I have seen horrors come to pass in my dreams. And now those dreams, those nightmares, are becoming real! Plot Synopsis ---- The final showdown! With the help of allies and enemies alike, the Turtles have fought their way through a demonic version of New York to confront the Shredder once and for all! This night the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will meet their destinies… whether it be to live or die! He struck down the latter and went to attack Splinter when Hamato Yoshi manifested from the Turtles' Medallions. Yoshi snatched the Shredder's Trident and slashed him with it, which caused precious energy to leak from his armor. To repair himself, the Shredder restored New York to normal before he transformed into his dragon avatar. The Turtles also became dragons and battled against him, but the Shredder proved too strong. Karai began to sap Shredder's energy again, so he went to destroy her. But the Turtles struck back as Shredder slowly got weak, and reverted to his human form. Out of desperation, Saki tried to charge against his foes, but the Turtles tossed him around, and separated his gauntlet, which was crushed in Michelangelo's mouth, and helmet, which was stomped by Leonardo. When the Turtles returned to their normal forms, their acolyte amulets were destroyed, and Yoshi's spirit manifested once again. Yoshi sliced the Shredder in half with his sword. In addition to the Shredder's physical form destroyed, his demon essence was destroyed as well because Yoshi was summoned as a completely astral manifestation, a full projection of purity from the astral plane that could eradicate demonic essences. Therefore, the one true Shredder was utterly vanquished forever. After delivering the final blow against the Tengu Shredder, he exchanges a brief and moving greeting with Splinter before he disappears. Tribunal appeared, explaining that by causality, by not helping the Utroms, it created Splinter and the Turtles. Now that their duty is done, they prepared to "move on" and invited the Ancient One to join them. Quotes '''Silver Sentry: '''Well it looks like you did it. You turtles saved the world. And I thought that was our job. '''Leo: '''We all did it. Together. Trivia While the same voice actors would return for the 6th (Fast Forward) & 7th (Back to the Sewer) Seasons, this episode marks the final use of the 2k3 art style and tone. Some fans even suggest that this episode should have been the series finale. (The ending with the heroes walking victoriously towards the sunrise supports that idea.) *This episode is ranked #1 on the TMNT Top Ten. *Final appearance of the Foot Ninjas in their new costume designs, starting with next season they'll go back to their first three seasons design before going through another new change for TMNT: Back to the Sewer. *Even after the Turtles' necklaces were destroyed after they turned to dragons, in one scene Leo has his on after it was destroyed, in the next shot, it's gone. Gallery * Enter the Dragons, Part 2/Gallery Video File:TMNT S05E13 Enter the Dragons Part 2 External links *"Enter the Dragons, Part 2" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Lost season episodes